Shadow Wolf
by OCmaniac
Summary: Orion Grane otherwise known as Shadow Wolf had one goal in mind. To become a member of the justice league. The only question was could he do it? (Future pairing undecided)
1. Bio

**Okay people today I'm finally gonna do it. An actual dc fanfiction, that I wont abandon after two chapter. For the time being this will be my main focus, well this This is the last of us and Roses Brother. (Check it Out its not bad) As for the superhero in mind, well here's his Bio.**

 **Superhero name: Shadow wolf**

 **Real Name: Orion Grane.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male(I don't know why but creating female OC's are much more difficult.5)**

 **Height: 5"10'**

 **Body build: To a point where the muscle and abs are defined, but not so thickly built, where he would look like Arnold Schwarzenegger in his younger years.**

 **Skin tone: Light Caucasian.**

 **Hair color: Dark brown, with a few locks of silver hair.**

 **Hair length/Style: About three inches in length, and on the left side of his head were three streaks and locks of silver hair.**

 **Eye color: Brown when normal. But when using his powers to change into a dull Blue Iris.**

 **Powers List**

 **Enhance hearing and reflex**

 **Augmented strength and speed**

 **Shadow manipulation AKA umbrakinesis**

 **Increase durability** **Weapon:**

 **Dual handgun pistol: Left one call Beo and the right Balto. The guns were a solid black color, with a silver lining along the frame, grip and magazine the names are showed on said sides of the gun. The ammo is concentrated shadow energy, that fire non lethal shadow bullets, the ammo it self replenish in the magazine, meaning no reload. The fire rate increase only to the user desire and hold. When holding the trigger on one of his guns for an amount of time the energy will build up creating a blast which he calls "howling cannon" but when combining the two he creates a blast called Blitzkrieg.** **The charge differs on the amount of energy he has on himself, the lower the reserve the longer the charge.**

 **Arm bracers: The bracers cover the knuckle and forearm, the material is a "new magnesium" metal alloy. Extremely light but much more stronger than titanium. (Look it up it a real thing.) The bracers are painted in a metallic black color while the knuckles are painted metallic grey and runs a line up along the bracers.**

 **Super** **Suit** **: Shadow suit is not the traditional spandex and underwear outside the clothes. He's wears a pair of black cargo pants. and a black body armor that resembles Archers armor from Fate/Stay night unlimited. The armor it self hold a titanium outer shell, though thin it can take the bullets and punishment without the bulking and strain on the metal. The inner layer are a form of shock absorption able to counter attack faster than normal. Out side the armor is a black long-sleeved shirt with a symbol of a silver wolf howling at the moon. The mask is like the same color of his suit, resembles that of a wolfs face but only the top of the face. The mask visor hold a collection of gadgets, infrared, night vision, ultraviolet, even x-ray. He kept the gadget as an inspiration of the batman, one of idled superhero's.**

 **He doesn't use any necessary gadgets. His power is his own use.**

 **S** **trength list**

 **High accuracy**

 **Control instinct and reflex**

 **Emotionally controlled.**

 **Optimistic**

 **Focused**

 **Weakness**

 **Light base attack weaken Shadows attack( Photokensis can cancel out shadow umbra kensis in the day.)**

 **Even though he can stay in the sun, his power is weakened due to low concentration of shadows.**

 **Animal instinct. (In either heat of the battle or in view of the full moon, Shadow losses bit of his humanity and goes into a state he calls Fenrir. Fenrir increases both his attack power and doubles his strength, his body changes having pitch black fur on his arms face and hands. His iris changed from glowing sky blue to solid black along the Sclera. In his mental health he goes in to a wolf like state and attack only in his instinct, even though his humanity is still in check, his emotion can throw him off course and make in go feral.**

 **Mental attack give him the most trouble. His mind is strong but taking them too many time will render him unfocused and causes him to lose control of his power.**

 **History: **

**Orion always wanted to become a hero. Watching the justice league fight crime save the world was a goal he set for himself to obtain. But even after all his training he knew he was now where near the appropriate strength to be even considered a sidekick, what could he do? A fifteen year old rying to catch up to a hero strength, and wit. A sense of giving up was looking really good right now, that was until a trip in Gotham's park he met a stray wolf. But this wolf was different, it had pitch black fur and glowing sky blue eyes. There was an odd sense of calm and stability, and in that state Orion went to pet the canine, but as a result he was bit and his world changed.**

 **Turns out the wolf happened to be a form of guardian. A guardian of the shadow no doubt, at first Orion thought his mind would be taken and be used by the wolf. But the wolf explained to him that his power is not evil, even thought he had the power over shadows does not mean that he was evil. Then Orion understood, darkness isn't evil, but misunderstood, shadow were every where meaning everywhere you can either be attacked or protected. He asked why was he chosen but his answers were not answered just a simple "You'll know when it happens" cliché. But he still accepted the responsibility either way, and went straight into training.**

 **After two years of training with his power he was finally ready to be a new hero, the clothes were easy to get but the armor, gauntlets and guns were a gift. It all came in a white box with a note saying "Good Luck"(Not ominous at all). Once he felt the guns they felt both real and powerful. He trained himself in the art marksman for a few month to an acceptable rate, with his senses can shoot a bullet in sniper position of a over 1000 yards. But with his training he will finally set out his goal in becoming a member of the justice league.**

 **Good traits: Carefree, compassionate, stubborn, playful, serious when on a mission when needed. Dose not see the world black and white.**

 **Bad traits: Stubborn, does not like listen to orders well, can get too emotional, competitive. **

**Family: No memory of one. When he turned 12.**

 **Friends: None that came to mind in his past. Or any in his present.**

 **Multiple relationship: Maybe**

 **Idea pairing: Fire, Killerfrost (Assault on Arkham), Poison Ivy, Raven, Atlee(Sub-space world), Zatanna, Artemis(Young justice). If you have any suggestion don't hesitate to review or leave a pm about it.**

 **On that note the idea of this story was to make up for my last on Young Noble and my Marvel Bio on Howl. If you have any comment about my character plz leave me a review. One and on more thing, the story timeline will be placed on Justice League 2001 series then later follow young justice. If possible some of the movies too. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	2. First day on the job

**Well here's the first chapter.**

* * *

"Okay Orion, you've played this out in your mind a thousand time. It doesn't matter if you don't met them the first time all that matter is you do your job." Shadow Wolf explained himself, today after years of training, he set out in become a real hero. The problem was...Where to start?"

"Maybe I could find KillerCroc?" He suggested. But quickly shut it down. "No shouldn't try anything to crazy on my first day."

"And it's not like criminal are going to show the moment I sat down." He muttered. He sat down on the ledge of rooftop he stood on hands on both side of his check, like a bored ten year old in class. He thought this was going to be a long night until. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ "Gunshots?" He concentrated on his hearing and heard the sound of police sirens and gunfire. A police chase maybe? "Huh fate really does have a funny way of helping." He raced along the rooftops, hopping ledge after ledge until he could determine he was close to the chase.

 _BAM BAM BAMBAM!_ Well looks like he was. Not far off he saw the flashing blue and red lights. A echoing sound of gunshots. And a car passing by him and there I goes. "Crap."

Back in the chase the criminal inside the car were glorifying over their heist. "Can you believe how easy that was?!" One thug said.

"I know this had to be the biggest payday we've ever scored." Another said.

"Yeah but after we get rid of the cops!" The driver spoke. He was happy about the scored even if the cop were after him there nothing that could ruin this night. _Taptaptaptap._ He then heard a small tapping on the side window and wondered who that was. Ignoring everything else he rolled the window down and came face to face with a teenage wearing a black wolfs mask.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully. Confusing not only the driver but the other two passengers as well.

"Uh...Hi?" The robber responded back confusingly. "Who are you?"

"Names Shadow Wolf. And you are a criminal." Shadow answered. "You think you can pull over and surrender peacefully?"

"Hmm, let me think about that." The thug said in mock question for a moment before pulling out a gun and aiming it at the teens face. "No!" He fired but found no body off his car. Like he just vanished. "Stupid kid."

"Who the hell was that?" One of the robbers asked.

"Don't know, don't really care." The driver answered. He continue to drive when all of the sudden someone jumped on the hood of his care. "Now what?!" He looked out his window and saw the same kid from before standing on the hood. "You!"

"Yeah me." I crouched down to gain a better eye at the passengers. "Listen I know you in a hurry so I'll this quick. Either stop the car or I will." Shadow threatened but only received laughter in return.

"You think we're afrian of some kid dress in some dog costume, new flash kid you not the only one dress like an animal in Gotham and let me tell you, he much more threatening than you." The gunman spoke I his dying laughter.

"Your right I'm no batman." Shadow spoke. Instantly he punched his hand through the windshield window grabbed the steering wheel and threw it out of the car in one felt motion. "But I never said I was did I?" The car was now driving out of control. In a desperate attempt to stop the driver tried hitting the brake but effort were found fruitless, the driver then saw the kid no where to be seen, his thoughts were broken out the car crashed in to an abandon warehouse. Brick dust fill the air for a second before the group woke up.

"*Cough Cough* Everybody still alive?" The driver asked.

"Yeah we're alright." The two other robbers spoke in unison. They kick open the car doors and ran deep inside the building. As they try for the back entrance their path was blocked by a snarling black wolf with glowing sky blue eyes. "What the hell since when was there ever a wolf around Gotham?!"

"Who cares shoot it!" Not needed to be told twice the robber shot the black wolf but only to find the bullet phasing right through it. So he tried it again, and again until the bullets of his gun went empty. "What's with this wolf?!"

"It's not a real wolf." A voice echoed in the building. "That wolf is made up of what my name is. Shadows." The sound of the wolf growl intensify not only scaring the robbers but almost wishing Batman was here. "But there's a reason why he's there, like any wolf when it come to finding it's prey the pack joins with it." As soon as finished his sentence a helicopter light shine through the window creating a spotlight to where Shadow Wolf stood, He stood only a few feet away from them, nearly sweating in fear. But the reason why they were afraid wasn't because he stood there but more on who or what was with him.

An actual pack of snarling black wolf, standing beside him with the same glowing blue eye as the first one. The robber were about to break for a run in the opposite direction but stood motionless when they spotted a another pack of wolf blocking the way out. "Now then, are we going to play nicely or is going to get rough?" Shadow asked with a emotionless smile.

Back outside the warehouse a whole squadron of police cars, were out searching for the criminals. Commissioner James Gordon, was out searching for the criminal as well but found something else. An open door with a black wolf near the entrance, it goes in without making another sound. Curious James follow the canine inside the building, but as he entered the warehouse he couldn't find the wolf anywhere but instead found something better. The same criminal that rob Gotham bank chain together on the ground with a note attached to them. **"Payment returned with interest."**

He couldn't help but chuckle at the note it looked like it was left by a teen no less. "Well looks like you three had fun." He said in a mocking tone.

"It was that damn Shadow Wolf fault if it wasn't for him we would have the of the score of our lives!" One thug complained.

"Shadow Wolf?" Commissioner Gordon questioned. If he had looked up he would've seen a figure watching over him before hopping on the rooftops. _"Shadow wolf huh? Can't say I don't appreciate the help. Hopefully you'll do some good like the rest of the league."_

"*Achoo* Ugh someone must be talking about me. Well I hope the cops like the note. Even though I didn't meet anyone from the league I still did well on my first day." Shadow said to himself. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only 11:05 pm. "Eh, I can stay up a little longer. I mean what's the worst that could happen." * _BOOM*_ The sound of an explosion echoed in the distant. With Shadows enhanced hearing he pinpointed the location of where it happened. "Coincidences are oddly becoming around here." With that he jumped off the roof and headed for the explosion.

* * *

At the scene of the crime, an explosion occurred at Gotham Jewelry refinement, and out of the fire was the reptilian menace Killer Croc **(1)**. Holding Duffler bags full of uncut diamonds. He smiled gleefully at the prize, but then he caught a scent of something different something dog like. "You know..." He heard a someone said behind him Croc look around a found teen wearing black clothing and a wolf mask. "I read about crocodiles. I thought they like warm swampy places, a diamond refinery doesn't seem like the place to go." the teen said.

"Who are you?" Killer Croc demanded.

"Right where are my manners. Names Wolf, Shadow Wolf." He introduced, but mentally he was ecstatic to finally in introducing that way. _"Yes I finally said my name like a badass!"_ He cheered, but kept the emotionless façade clear.

"I knew I smelled mutt somewhere, but I didn't think it would be a pup. On the other hand I cold go for some dog food." Croc said baring his teeth, to show his intention.

"Sorry Croc but the only place you heading toward is Arkham swamp pen." A new voice appeared, leaping down from the roof, teen, wearing a black cape with yellow in side, a red body and black combat boot and gloves. He had the letter R in the left side of his chest. **(2)**

"Robin." Shadow breathed out, he finally met a member of the leagues sidekick.

"Well look like I not only get dog but bird as well." Said the reptilian villain. With that Killer Croc dropped the bag an charged at the two teens, Robin moved away first while Shadow ran head first. Croc was more happy than surprised at his snake coming towards him but the mood changed when Shadow wolf, pulled out two handgun from his back and aimed it down on him. Croc made the first move and went for a swipe attack but missed his shot as the black wearing teen dodge the hit and jumped over Croc. "You think mere guns can harm me?"

"Who said anything about these being normal gun." Shadow wolf pulled the trigger and fired a black glowing bullet, as soon as it hit Croc's body the force of the impact caused it to skid back a few feet. But only left a smoking mark on his chest. "Now that had to hurt." In return Croc gave shadow a low growl.

"I think that made him a little mad." Robin whispered to him.

"Good, then maybe, he can take us a little more serious. I'll keep him busy, when you find a good shot take it." Shadow Wolf explained. But as he turned to the boy wonder he was gone and hear a echoing chuckle. "Right forgot who he's partnered with."

"You really shouldn't concerned with bird." Shadow heard but as he made a quick turn he felt the back of Croc's fist connect with his body and forced him to collide with a near by wall. The wall shattered creating a hole in the wall and Wolf buried inside the rubble.

Orion popped out head from the said rubble only to have a spare brick land on his head. "Ow." As Wolf exit out from the rubble he came face to face again with Killer Croc only this time his hand were clasp together to form an even bigger fist. Wolf brought his arms up in a cross and blocked the hit casing the floor below him to crack. _"Huh, and here I thought I was going to avoid challenging Croc in the first place."_

Robin watching the whole thing could not help but be shocked at the teens strength, able to take on one of Croc's hit and come out unscathed and fight him one on one without any added support at his age was not something to mess about. He press hidden transmitter to call Batman, a teen with this much power might need to watched just in case.

Back at the fight Shadow Wolf was having a stare down with the reptilian menace. _"I need to end this fast, I know for a fact Robin didn't leave his scent is still close by so why watch?"_ Shadow's thoughts were interrupted once he saw the charging reptile heading right for him, adding a small amount of shadow to his body Wolf was amount to slip past by him and melding I the shadows. As he pops out the hero pulls out is weapons and fires a barrages of shadow bullet on to Croc, but the problem was the bullet had no effect on him. "Oh crap."

"Was that it?" Croc asked mockingly. Okay scale face crossing a line.

"No." He said as he pours a larger mount of power than needed and aimed at Killer. "But this is. **Howling Cannon**." A large ball fired off from the gun and possessed the same speed of that of a normal gun. As soon as the bullet connected with Killer Croc, the blast exploded and force Croc to crash into a near by wall, as the smoke cleared all that was clear and pile of broken and dusted brick piled on top of Croc unconscious. "Guess I added a little more than I thought."

"You think?" Shadow didn't even look behind him as he heard Robin jump in the scene.

"That for the help by the way." Shadow replied sarcastically. "Where were you?"

"I was observing the situation, and you were handling it well on you first day." At first the black wearing teen was shocked to be figured out so easily but then remembered who was he was partnered with.

"Right almost forgot who trained you. So what do you think?" Shadow asked.

"Not bad, but you were a little distracted from the hit." Robin smirked.

"Please I was going easy on the guy, he's lucky I went for the one shot knock out of things would really get interesting." Shadow Wolf scoffed. Twirling his gun around by the finger. He checked his watch and saw that the time was 1:05. "Hey look it was nice to meet you Robin, but I think I'm gonna call this a night, I got homework I need to take care of or I'll be a senior for the next year and I really don't want the police to know about me just yet. See ya." With that Shadow Wolf slipped into the shadow and vanished.

Robin watched this and couldn't help but be impress at his exit. "So what did you think?" The boy wonder glanced at a near by shadow and out stalking was the dark knight himself Batman. But instead of answering he stares at the kid who left in a trail of shadow.

* * *

(Back with Shadow wolf)

Shadow went through a mental checklist of what happened today, stopped two robberies, faced a group of thugs, faced Killer Croc and won, and met up with the boy wonder. All and all it turned out to be a good night for him. "Almost home." Shadow said, he saw one of the windows open and sneaked in quietly, but as soon as relaxed his guard the lights went off and out of instinct he draws up his guns and pointed at a teenage girl with snow white hair and blue eye, she had an eye patch covering her left eye wearing a black tang top and gray sweatpants. Shadow saw who it was and released a sigh of both relief and annoyance.

"You're late." The girl said simply.

"Yeah." Orion said sitting down on his bed. "Things kind took a turn on my first day out."

"Which was?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"Uh, I was fighting Killer Croc." Orion immediately saw the shocked look on the girls face and quickly had to diffuse the worry. "But I won! And I knockout scale face without even breaking a sweat." He said, as he tried to take off the armor there was a slight ting of pain on his arm. Slowly taking off the gauntlets. Orion lift up the sleeves and saw the bruise mark Croc left when blocking his punch.

"Or bones." The girl remarked.

"Oh come on Rose this'll heal in the a day or two and I'll be right as rain." You see about a year ago, Orion was still training in becoming a hero but when he tried to use his weapon, he had no idea how to use a gun, And of course he couldn't just go to a shooting range what kid with a gun allow that. That's when he met Rose but that's a story for another time. The white haired teen dragged the hero in to the kitchen wear she grabbed an icepack and place on the bruise. There was an unspoken silence between the two, until someone broke the air.

"So...you had fun o your first night out?" Rose asked.

"Other than fighting Croc, yeah, met Robin by the way." Orion said.

"Really, how is bird boy?"

"Eh haven't really talked him, kinda ditched me into taking care of old leather head by my self. Wonder why he did that?"

"Maybe he knew your new around ad wanted to make sure you weren't a threat." Rose suggested. Orion looked at here confusingly as if saying "a threat?'" "*Sigh* Batman always keeps an eye on everything, the world greatest detective, Robin is his sidekick trainee in becoming a hero, you can't they won't try to figure you out."

"True but I never said about keeping my face a secret." The look on Rose's face clearly state that she wanted to protest his idea. "Now here me out, out of everyone in the world Batman might be the only one who can help. Him and the justice league are my only chance in to finding my memories."

"You maybe the reason why their gone might be a blessing in disguise." Rose suggested.

"Maybe, but it's not a blessing I want any longer. 12 year of my life gone, I don't know how I got here, or who I really am, but if it gets me any closer in to finding truth then having them know me might help." It was a goal he had, one day he woke up, no home, family or friends just the memory of his name and age and the clothes on his back. He was twelve year old when it happened that was the first day of his life. "Who know maybe they were keeping tabs on me the entire time."

* * *

(Batcave)

Down in the batcave the dark knight himself was in front of his computer looking back on the video Robin sent about the new hero shadow wolf. He was different, even though he was new he handled himself against Killer croc pretty well. The weapon of choice did put on the edge, a gun for a boy at his age, he consider that a percentage of being a threat but not enough to be a villain.

"Pulling an all night again Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Just taking note on a subject." Bruce answered. Alfred looked at the screen and saw the hero fighting Croc.

"My word, is that young man fighting Killer Croc himself, why wasn't Robin helping on this matter?!" Alfred asked. But as an answer the video continued to the point where Shadow Wolf beat Croc in one blast. The butler could only stare in shock as he watched the teen vanish in the shadow. "I say perhaps I had nothing to worry about at all, who was that Master Bruce?"

"He calls himself Shadow Wolf. Just a new hero popping up from Gotham. But no one had ever heard of him, no report of him either." The dark knight spoke scratching his chin.

"Any lead on his where about sir?"

"Nothing yet but he did say that he had school work, he's a highschool student that much is given. And this was also his first time being a hero. He want our attention." Batman said. "He said he didn't want the cops to know about him yet but he never said anything about the league. He wanted us to know about him."

"The question is does he have your attention?" Alfred asked. I reply Batman only stared at the srceeen loop back to the point where Shadow Wolf fried off **Howling Cannon.** He needed to know the this new hero and gauge him on either being a threat or a new ally. He'll just have to figure it our tomorrow night.


End file.
